


Christmas all around

by HaylorShipper



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Haylor, Kid Fic, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylorShipper/pseuds/HaylorShipper
Summary: Christmas time in The Styles house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a bit short and English still isn't my first language. Sorry. If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. xoxox Merry Christmas!

"Mummy! Mummy! Come on!" young girl jumped up and down. "The tree! We have to buy the biggest one!" If one didn't know, they would think it was Tessa's first tree-shopping. But the girl was always so enthusiastic and that warmed Taylor's heart. She loved that her daughter was passionate about even the silliest things. Reminded her a bit of herself. "Okay honey, but let's wait for daddy first" Taylor said looking at her daughter. "If we have to", whined the girl. " 'm coming ladies! Don't be afraid Tessie we will buy the biggest one", Harry laughed and picked the girl up. He took Taylor's hand with cheeky smile "Thanks for the wait love". 

They arrived at Christmas tree farm on a cold December morning. There were many trees growing and fairly lights were thrown over some of them. Snow was falling lightly and they could see their breath in the air. Not many people were there and that was Styles's point. Spend quality time together and not get recognised. At least Taylor hoped so. Family time was the best not disturbed, she learned after couple of years. 

Tessa's never seen so many Christmas trees in her life and she quickly jumped down from her father's arms and run to look around. "Not too far baby!" Taylor shouted with worried look. "She'll be alright Tay, don't worry. Now let's look for THE BIGGEST tree", Harry said and caught Taylor's hand in his. "Oi! I'm not sure about that." They kept on talking about Christmas plans and didn't notice people looking at them with recognition. Suddenly Tessa jumped from behind the tree "Boo!" she shouted. Harry put hand on his chest."Tessie I could've died. Oh my God, You scared me! Aghhh", he fell to his knees. "Harry come on, don't make a show" Taylor looked around nervously while Tessa laughed at her father. "Silly dad", she pat him on head. ''Yes, silly me. Now show me your favourite tree. I think mummy is getting nervous" Harry shot his wife a reassuring smile over little's girl head. Taylor smiled and mouthed thanks. 

"You know what today reminded me of?". They were now sitting in front of their fireplace with mugs of tea in hands. The decorated tree was standing in the corner of sitting room. Taylor's legs were thrown over Harry's lap and lazy smile played on her lips. It was her favourite time of the day. Not that she didn't love their daughter, but there was something so magical about time spent together, only with Harry. "Our first Christmas and picking the BIGGEST tree" he answered cheekily. "Yes, look how far we've come. A house..." ''Couple of them really." "Cat..." "Two of those." "A kind child." "Well, yes, I don't have more to add there" Harry said with a wink. "Harry, be serious" Taylor hit him playfully on arm. "Always serious, you know me. Knock, knock?" "Harry no!" Taylor said with murderous look. "Babeee..." "Fine, who's there?", Taylor pretended to be annoyed. "Avery", she could see the playful glint in her husband's eyes. "Avery who?" "Avery Merry Christmas" Taylor probably never loved anyone more than this stupid dork sitting next to her on an old, worn out sofa. She playfully huffed and pretended to be standing up. Harry just pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her nose."Step up your game Styles. I've heard this one before."

"Food! Food! Food!" shouts were heard from kitchen. "Food! Food! Food!" "Oh my God, I'm coming you oafs. One would think I'm starving you." Taylor rushed in from kitchen with big plate full of baked goods. Her hair was put up and Harry was able to see flour on her apron. "Honey, you didn't have to", he said, but at the same time stuffed his mouth with cookies. "You're not very believable", Taylor said wiping crumbles from his chin. She took cookie for herself and sat at the table next to Tessa. "Daddy, weren't you a baker? ", young girl asked looking up with a smirk. "Yes, why?" "Well, why did mommy bake?" "I don't know what you're trying to say." Harry tried looking anywhere but at his family. "Well, maybe she wants you to bake", Taylor cut in with laugh. "So, next cookies are on you baby" Tessa high fived with her mom. "Well, didn't you play that well!" Tessa was attacked by tickling. "Aren't you smart little monster" Harry threw his daughter over his arm and started twirling around kitchen" Taylor just looked at them. This is what she loved, her family laughing in kitchen at ungodly hour day before Christmas. Sure, she missed performing, and probably Harry did too, but right here they had something way more precious. God, she was being sentimental at age 32, what was she going to be like in future. But she just couldn't stop feeling grateful for getting back with Harry. How would her life look without him? "Alright?" Harry stopped her thoughts with concerned smile and a hand out, asking her to dance with him. "Never been better."

"Mom! Dad! SANTA CAME!" Tessa was jumping on their bed shouting excitedly. Harry slowly opened his eyes and cuddled Taylor closer. He put his finger to his mouth and whispered "Shh, monster. Let mum sleep for a while" "But daaaad", Tessa whined whispering. "Santa." "That's what we'll do. I go down with you, we make breakfast, mom wakes up, and then presents?" Harry suggested, but Tessa looked pleadingly at him. "Ok, one gift now." She cheered happily and run out of the room and down the stairs. Harry kissed his wife's forehead and followed his kid. When he was gone Taylor opened her eyes and smiled. Best Christmas yet.


End file.
